


The reason Loki hates waiting

by goodbyebluesky



Series: The futures that change us [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Father!Loki, Loki hates hospitals, Loki's snarky when he's tense, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyebluesky/pseuds/goodbyebluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.//Loki hated pacing. And waiting. Not just a little bit, no, he absolutely loathed them.\\. In which Loki needs to wait for something he's not entirely sure about; and he can't do anything but wait. And pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reason Loki hates waiting

Loki _hated_ pacing. And waiting.

Not just a little bit, no, he absolutely _loathed_ them.

Then again, what was there to do but pace?

The white and pale-blue hallway around him blurred into oblivion around the edges of his vision; with a single cream door in between him and his objective the sharpest thing he could currently see.

Loki stopped when he reached the wall, then turned sharply on his heel and went the opposite way. People stopped and stared when they saw the God of Mischief pacing around; removed from the world but still looking like he could snap your neck with his bare hands if you came to close.

All of his senses were sharp and ready; but he could hear nothing save for the pulsing blood that rushed within his ears and the steady rhythm of his breathing and beating heart. His hands were folded neatly; but his knuckles were white. For all his ability to appear calm; he was burning up on the inside.

Finally, the tension in his body rose to a crescendo, and Loki turned around to face the door. His anger flickered to life like a spark turning into a flame; and started to burn away at his tension until all he could feel was anger. _Why was nothing happening?_

“Waiting too, huh?”

Loki froze when a voice sounded to his right. He turned slowly; willing all his anger back under the surface in order to keep control.

“Yes.” He answered politely; forcing a small smile onto his face. A dark-skinned man stared back at him. There were dark circles under his brown eyes and his hair looked unruly. The man smiled; bearing pearly-white teeth. Loki couldn’t mirror the gesture.

“The name’s Will; don’t worry about smiling. To be honest; I can’t blame you for being worried.” He said amiably.

Loki’s mouth thinned when he pressed his lips together. How could this man, this _mortal_ , even, have deciphered him so quickly? Was he slipping up that much? Loki forced his face in a show of calm resignation. “Thank you for your kind words. But I prefer waiting alone.” Loki said coolly, watching the man as he frowned and faltered in his smile.

“Alright then.” Will said reluctantly, “You have yourself a good day, sir. I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Before turning away and sitting down on a bench nearby. Loki watched him leave; feeling red-hot anger rise up like bile in his throat.

There would have been a time where, for that comment, he would have seized the man by the throat and shaken an apology out of him. No one deserved the right to speak to him, _Loki Laufeyson_ , like that. He was a god; and he refused to be babied by an inferior mortal in that manner.

But that was before.

Before New York.

Before his punishment.

_Before Annorra._

He turned his eyes again to the door and tried to envision her as best he could. He knew very little about her current predicament, but from what he heard now he could understand very well why she had wanted him out of the room.

His eyes remained locked on the door as the minutes crawled past; and even after he had resumed his pacing he refused to leave the door out of his sight.

He was walking in his seventy-fifth cycle when the door finally clicked open. He was at the door-frame in a second; straining to look inside. “Sir?” One of the nurses dallied nervously in front of him. She was so much shorter than he was, shorter still than Annorra; much like an ant. He failed to see how this woman had so much medical prowess inside of her that she could safely help Annorra.

“Yes?” He snapped impatiently; fingers itching to push this woman out of the way and get to Annorra. He nurse flinched and Loki smirked. _Good. Let her feel fear at the sight of me._ “She’s ready for you now.” The nurse stuttered out. Loki’s smirk vanished. “Good.” He snapped, and manoeuvred around her.

His eyes scoped out the room before they landed on her.

There she was.

Alive and well.

Loki felt all of the tension in between his shoulders ebb away when she smiled at him; cheeks rosy, brown hair matted with sweat and blue eyes glistening; but more beautiful and happier than he had ever seen her.

He crossed to her side within seconds; his long legs making the distance between them seem insignificant.

And then he saw the baby.

A small bundle tucked into her arms; with a healthy dusting of dark hair atop his head; and cerulean blue eyes that surveyed the world around it. Loki froze.

“Is this what all mortal newborns look like?” He asked; before he could stop the words tumbling out. Annorra’s eyes locked onto his in a split-second, and Loki could feel the heat of her glare. “What did you expect, drama queen?” Annorra was quick as a whip in her reply, “America’s Next Top Baby Model?”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “Are you angry with me?” He asked; unable to discern the emotions concealed in her voice. Annorra looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “At you; for making me have this baby?” She questioned, “Yeah, a little bit.” Loki raised his eyes to hers. “How can you forgive me?” He asked, failing to notice the mischievous gleam in her eye.

“You’re an asshole.” She said. “There. Now we’re good.” She grinned evilly. “Now are you just going to stand there like a doofus or are you actually going to say _hello_ to your son?”

Loki’s face broke into a smile and he eased onto the bed next to her; wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Annorra smiled at him. “You have no idea how much trouble this little guy was.” She said, handing the small baby to him. Loki panicked; freeing his other arm from around her shoulders and fumbling with his hold. Annorra rolled her eyes and put the baby in his arms.

“Stop fretting, bossy-boots. Just hold him like this; making sure his head’s well supported.” She explained slowly; adjusting Loki’s hold on the baby. Loki let her; and in the meantime looked down on the baby; feeling completely uneasy.

Annorra let out a sigh and sagged into Loki’s side; resting her head on his shoulder. “I haven’t thought of a name yet.” She said, yawning. Loki smiled at her, and Annorra was struck by how terribly uncharacteristic it looked. She just wasn’t used to seeing unadulterated joy on Loki’s face. Not when five months ago; he had still been scowling at everything.

“We should name him Gabriel.” Loki said; breaking the silence. Annorra looked at him and frowned. “He is one of your God’s angels, is he not?” Loki questioned. Annorra smiled sympathetically. “Yeah, but I don’t really...” Loki quieted her with a look. “Believe in gods?” He questioned softly. Annorra blushed heavily and looked at the floor. “Sorry.”

Loki smiled. “Gabriel Lokison.” He said, “It suits him.” Annorra nodded and smiled at their son; who had just decided to take a nap and was already steadily snoring away in his father’s arms. She unsuccessfully suppressed a yawn. Loki noticed. “You are tired.” He said, standing up and easing in between the covers of the bed, before throwing the blankets back over their bodies. He held tightly onto Gabriel and wedged the tiny baby carefully in the hollow of Annorra’s neck. Annorra pressed herself into his side and smiled when he kissed the top of her head.

“Sleep, my love.” Loki said softly; watching as Annorra’s eyes closed and her breathing evened out almost immediately. He smiled and watched his perfectly complete family snooze below him. He raised his eyes to the ceiling. “Loki?” Annorra’s soft, sleep-laden voice reached him and he smiled.

“You’re going to be a fantastic father.”


End file.
